I DIDNT BELIVE HER
by lexie99.9
Summary: KIM IS NOW 21 AND HAS 2 ADORABLE TWINS JACK DIDN'T TRUST HER AFTER HE FOUND OUT HE MOVED AWAY NOW KIM HATES HIM FOR LEAVING HER , JACK COMES BACK AND FINDS OUT SHE WAS NOT LYING .WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN JACK COMES BACK INTO KIM 'S LIFE ?
1. Chapter 1

"Michaela , Logan your late for karate with uncle Rudy!" Kim was waiting at the bottom step of the stairs for her children .she saw Logan in his gi and thought of Michaela's AND Logan's dad JACK BREWER just the thought of him made her so mad she hated him when she was 16 and jack was 17 kKm had been felling bad throwing up in the mornings after their passionate night she found out she was pregnant

**FLASHBACK**

**"OH NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE OH NO I CAN'T BE PREGNANT "SHE LOOKED AT THE LITTLE PLUS SIGN ON THE TEST "OKAY I HAVE TO GO FIND JACK "AS SHE APPROACHED HIS HOUSE HE SAW CKIM KISSING HER ARCH ENEMY SHE WAS SO MAD AT HIM "JACK!"**

**JACK PULLED AWAY TO SEE HER JUST STANDING THEIR "KIM I -"**

**"SAVE IT " SHE SAID WITH TEARS IN HER EYES AS SHE RAN AWAY AS SOON AS SHE THOUGHT SHE FAR AWAY FROM HIM SHE FELL ON TO THE GRASS AND STARED TO CRY "**

**"KIM I'M SO SORRY THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING SHE KISSED ME "**

**"OH REALLY YOU SEEMED TO ENJOY IT YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FORGET IT I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO YOU " SHE SAID STANDING UP AND THROWING THE PREGNANCY TEST AT HIS FACE AND RUNNING OF "**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"MOMMY WERE READY " they said together

"okay then " kim dropped them off and went to her job

**with jack**

**Omg this is what Seaford looks like 5 years later "he smiled as he was walking past his old school that he moved from so that he wouldn't see Kim because he thought she was lying he went into the dojo and saw Rudy training to kids that looked somewhat like him the little girl had dirty blond hair and dimples like him and the little boy looked how he looked when he was little"Hey Rudy " he looked at the small children and asked for there names "whats your name"**

**"my name is Logan Jackson Brewer and my sisters names is Michaela Alexandra Brewer our mommys name is Kim Crawford we don't now our daddy but his names jack brewer "**

**"your daddy is JacK Brewer" **

**"no its not Logan why are you lying " rudy said with a mad look on his face **

**"its true "Logan said looking at his sister and seeing her nod **

**"i- i 'm your daddy " he said as the two small children hugged him tight as if he were disappearing rudy panicked and called kim **

_**what will happen next what will kim do with all that hate for him...**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**PLEASE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"i- i 'm your daddy " he said as the two small children hugged him tight as if he were disappearing rudy panicked and called kim **

** "no your not when you left them " kim said staring into his eyes**

**"i never left you"he said still holding his son and little girl **

**"oh really than where were you when i gave birth?where were you at there birthdays?so now you believe me huh let me tell you something,too late there doing just fine without you"  
**

**"no were not!"Michaela said screaming "i hate you i want to be with my daddy"as she pulled jack into a larger hug as he hugged her back  
**

**"give me a chance come on kim "he sighed waiting for an answer"i m so so so sorry for leaving you like that for not believing you but im here now just let me be in ther lifes for the 5 years ive missed dont do it for me do it for the kids we have "  
**

**"fine you win take them logan knows our address"she said bending down kissing there forheads "just have them back before 8 they got school tomorrow"**

_**what will jack do with his kids ? **_

_**sorry its short !**_

_**r**_

_**e**_

_**v**_

_**i**_

_**e**_

_**w**_

_**please i got the flu so nothing to harsh and i would love if you can give me some ideas for the next couple of chapters**_


	3. Do you really love me?

"Ahh"Kim screamed while a car ran her over jack heard the scream and ran to her he quickly called the police while covering the eyes of his little ones

"what's your emregancy "

"my friend just got ran over by a car! "why didn't I say girl friend jack thought

"what is your location "

"On 51st St. between fourth and third Avenue!"

"An ambulance is on the way"

"thank you "

"j-jack promise me that you'll take good Care of Logan and Michaela "

"Don't say that you're not going to die" Frustrated Jack continued"Where is that fucking Ambulance "Kim gently put her soft small hands on his mouth

"Language Jack"

"Sorry"Suddenly the ambulance came and took Kim to the hospital

AT THE HOSPITAL

"how old is ms Kim

"she's 21 "

"how old are your mr brewer"

" I'm 22"

" Ok ,she has just been taken to the surgery room"

"Thanks doctor "the doctor nodded his head and walked away

3 long hours later

"daddy I'm sleepy but I gotz to see mommy"Michaela said barely able to open her eyes

"Sweetheart I will wake you up when mommys awake "With that Michaela can't curled up in Jack's lap and fell asleep instantly

"jack Brewer" the doctor called jack gently put his to sleeping children on a chair

"that Would we me"

"Okay Miss Kim Crawford is awake and asked to see you"

"okay May I take my kids "Jack said pointing to the sleeping children

"Okay"the doctor Waited for him to get his children and showed him to Kim's room

"hey Kim you feeling okay "

"im fine " she Moved over so Jack can lay the kids down on the bed"I'm sorry for the way I treated you I just wasn't e-" Jack interrupted her and kissed her and she kissed back falling in love with Jack Brewer the one that she hated so much."I love you jack" the words just flowed out

"I love you too Kim " They kissed passionately until they had to stop for air

" can you take the kids home and in the morning take them to school "

"sure thing "

Five days later Kim is out of the hospital And at home at

"Thank God I'm out of the hospital I hate hospitals!"

"I love you"

"I love you Jack" they kiss passionately ,when Michaela interrupted

"mommy and daddy are kissing again I'm blind !" They both bursted in Laughter

"so are you staying with me tonight"

"I don't know what do you vote for"

"me ,um,I vote for you to stay and give me my Early birthday present if you know what i mean "

"I do in fact know what you mean you dirty girl ,and your birthday is in 2 weeks from now

"ok ok but you better give me a very good birthday present "

"I will anyways I should get home it's getting late i'll come by tomorrow to take them to karate love you see you tomorrow Kim "

"I love you to jack see you tomorrow"after jack left Kim saw he left his Wallet ,so Kim cheeked that Logan and Michaela too se if they were asleep she left a note and headed to jacks..As she approached Jack's house the door was open and making out with her BFF and Colleague donna she couldn't Speak all she could manage to say is"sorry to interrupt jack you left your wallet , Carry-on " she left she just couldn't cry over a person who doesn't Deserve it so she sang what to do by demi lovato

Tell me what to dooo about you ,I already know I can see in your eyes when your selling the truth Cause It's been a long time coming so where you running to? So tell what to dooo about you ,you've got your way of speaking with even the air you're breathing you could be anything but you don't know what to believe in You've got your world before you if I can only show you ,but you don't know what to do

Tell me what to dooo about you, something on your mind baby all of the time you can bring out a room ,Oh yeah, this day has been a long time coming I say it's nothing new So tell me what to dooo about you You've got your way of speaking even the air your breathing you could be anything but you don't know what to believe in you got it world before you if I can only show you but you know what to do

I think about it can you ever change? finish what you started Make me wanna stay Tired of conversation show me something real find out what your part is play it how you feel Tell me what to dooo about you is there anyway, anything you can say, that Won't break us in two Because it's been a long time coming I can't stop loving you, yeah Tell me what to dooo about you

You got your way of speaking even the air breathing You could be anything but you don't know what to believe in you got the world before you if I could only show you but you don't know what to do ,ooh You could be anything but you don't know what to believe in you've got you world before you if I can only show you show But you don't know what to dooooo yeaah If I can show you what to do!

At the end of the song she was at home tearing up when muscular hands grabbed her she turned around and saw jack She slapped him across the face "I know I deserve that but she kissed me and I didn't in joy it i'm telling the truth I don't Evan know who the heck that is !"

"I don't No because she's was my best friend and my colleague so I'll talk to her tomorrow and then I'll decide Whether or not I trust you "

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE WEATHER OR NOT KIM SHOULD TRUST JACK


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the song she was at home tearing up when muscular hands grabbed her she turned around and saw jack She slapped him across the face "I know I deserve that but she kissed me and I didn't in joy it i'm telling the truth I don't Evan know who the heck that is !"

"I don't No because she's was my best friend and my colleague so I'll talk to her tomorrow and then I'll decide Whether or not I trust you "

-the-next -day

"I need to talk to you"Kim said Calmly Donna turn around and faced kim" Why did you kiss him you knew I was Seeing him"

"I couldn't resist he's just so cute"

" You father my children I think I win this battle "

"Well , After you treat me this way "

"Your kissed And you know how much that hurt me I thought you had a friend that you would understand you know what whatever I should've believed Jack "

"What are you stupid I've never liked you would never Be friends the loser like you I was just Pretending"Kim Walked away with tears in her eyes she walked straight out of her job and headed towards Jack's house

Ding,dong Jack head over to open the door He was surprised to see me crying she hugged him really hard and said"I love you and I should've believed you can you ever forgive me!"

"Love You too"I Put giant Smile on my face

"Does this mean you forgive me"

"Of course how about that early birthday Present " (warning sex scene) i flung myself to him kissing more an more jack was getting turned on when I rubbed my pussy up and down his dick he felt hard he carried me to his bedroom and pushed me to the wall I Moaned in pleasure as he sucked on my neck I knew that was going to leave a hicky he took my shirt off and threw it somewhere i took his pants of me and him still kissing he pulled back and asked me where the kids were i said that they were at my friend grace's house than we continued he took my pants and bra off and massaged my boobs I slid his boxers off and he took off my g string under wear we were completely naked he pushed me on the bed and he liked my pussy folds I felt good sone after he fingered me and made me cumi sucked on his (d)and then we fucked doggy style one thing we forgot PROTECTION !

-10days later -

jacks pov

kim has been throwing up and has had weird food cravings I'm afraid she's pregnant I mean yesterday she ate pickles with ice cream .this is Scaring me I mean I would like to have more kids but I mean I haven't broken up with my girlfriend From my college! How my going to explain this to Kim!

no ones pov

kim called grace while the kids were at the park with jack

(Kim /grace )

Kim: hey grace can you come over

grace:okay

Kim:can you stop by Rite aid and pick up a pregnancy test

grace:wow!ill be there in 10

15 minutes later

Graces pov

kim came out smiling "I'm guessing you're pregnant "

"yep,i can Finally be happy together"i nodded but I knew that couldn't happen my other friend Jessica is also pregnant with Jack's baby I think Jessica lies a lot I'm Jessica's best friend I know what kind of liar she is

"Kim you should tell jack "Just then the phone rang

"Hey jack what's up "

"I'm fine Kim "

"Are you coming home because I got big news "

"Yeah I have to tell you something too "

"ok by love you "

20 minutes later

No one's point of view

"hey so what did you need to tell me jack? "

"Okay well before I came back I was in collage ok so I got a phone call when I was at the park with Logan and Michaela And my old girlfriend called and me and said she was pregnant "The room stayed quiet until Kim broke the silence and ran upstairs jack followed he came in Kim hit him with a pillow she muttered "leave me alone "

"I'm sorry Kim ill leave the house just tell me what your big news is and tell me if I can see Michaela and Logan whenever I want"

"why do you care you'll have another kid any ways"

"Kim I missed 5 years of there life's I'm not gonna lose any more "

"sure whatever and forget about the big news lets just say I found out today and I'm going to keep it to myself because you don't care !"

"I care Kim if i wouldn't care I would of walked away from the kids knowing that you were telling the truth about being pregnant at 16 !"Kim was basically pushing me to pick Out the door she muttered baby I got confused and left Was she pregnant? is it mine? But I ever see them again? All these questions went through my mind while I was about to Get on the plane to LA where my college is with Jessica and my new baby

The next day at Kim's job

Conversation with grace and Kim Donna over hearing

kim:I'm pregnant and he left to la to take care or his girlfriend and his baby

grace : I know he left hen you were pregnant with Logan and Michaela

donna was listening to the conversation planing how to make a come back by making Kim lose that baby

3 months later

with jack in L.A

"Aren't you Supposed to be showing by now" jack said kindly to Jessica

"omg chill jack !"

"how can I chill if your 3 freaking months pregnant and you don't show ! Your lying to me your nor pregnant Im done here were through I already have 2 wonderful kids in seaford with the love of my life KIM CRAWFORD !

jack took all his stuff and headed,to the airport

with Kim

"okay I'm going home by grace ! "Kim left and Donna followed her Thor her plan to take action

R

E

V

I

E

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK BEST IDEA EVER!HATS DONNAS PLAN ?WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN JACK AND KIM? I only know to find out come on fan fiction on sunday !


	5. Tell me the truth

"okay I'm going home by grace ! "Kim left and Donna followed her throw her plan to take action donna knew Kim always takes the stairs so she is going to push her down the stair making her lose the baby

kim was at the stair case going down the steps when Donna call out from behind and said "say bye bye to your baby Kim "as soon as those words came out Donnas mouth she pushed Kim Kim screamed as Donna ran away grace came running to see her friend on the floor bleeding she knew she was having a miscarriage she pulled out her phone and called a ambulance 2 minutes later the ambulance came and took also called jack

(Grace/jack conversation)

hello?

hi jack you don't know me but I'm grace Kim's friend when You told her about Jessica she couldn't tell you the big news because the big news was that she was pregnant too Now she's three months pregnant and someone throw her down the stairs she's having a miscarriage she's in the hospital

what hospital !?

Lutheran

Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes

How if you're in LA?

Jessica was lying I arrived yesterday oh can you do me a favor and pick up the kids and meet me at the hospital

Sure thing

AT THE HOSPITAL AT THE FRONT DESK

HI IM JACK BREWER HOW IS KIM CRAWFORD !

she's fine she was very lucky she didn't lose the babies

babies?

yep qudriplets

can I see her

sure right down this hall room 349

thank you

At Kim's room

jack is that you

yep its me

i thought you were in LA with Jessica

she lied to me KIM why didn't you tell me about our baby or in this case babIES

you just heard about Jessica so I thought you wouldn't care, hold up did you just say babies!?

yep were having qudriplets

what uh I going to die in labor do you know how much work it was bring two kids into the world imagin 4 ahhhh kill me now lord !

dont worry Kim ill help you throw it all

sorry its short please review !


	6. Announcement

Hi I'm the author of I didn't believe her ,a troyella story ,and now camp pregnant so I've got three story's so I made a Schedule for the stories :

**I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER**

only updating on Wednesdays starting November 27

** A TROYELLA STORY **

only updating on thursdays starting November 28

** CAMP PREGNANT**

only updating on Fridays Starting November 29

So thank you for reading my stories and please review my stories it means a lot to me you guys are awesome !

please give me new ideas for more stories if I don't know the movie or tv show ill watch it anything to make you guys happy :D

so feel free to give me any advice

peace -lisbeth


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so last on I DIDNT BELIEVE HER jack found of Kim and him are having _babies_ as in 4 he reacted in a good way but Kim over reacted

So read on!

* * *

Kim's POV

I'm so going to die imagine me giving birth to 4 kids ,4!but I have jack hopefully everything will be okay and he Won't leave .i just ... I don't know I don't trust him I mean he left me with Logan and Mikaela I'm just scared you could say . At last I have Rudy that I love He's like ms dad I don't really remember my dad my mom said that he left when I was born I don't want that to happen to Logan and Mikaela I mean there's my I got to go little by little I'm not gonna totally trust him so he can just leave .well I'm listening to my iPod when my favorite song Came on Becky G and Austin Mahone magik 2.0 It's a combination of both on my mahomie and a beaster

_[Becky: Spoken]_

Hi, my name is Becky and I approve this message

_[Austin: Spoken]_

Get it Becky!

_[Verse 1: Becky]_

Abracadabra

Call me mind master

I cast a spell on every beat

The rabbits out the hat, huh?

Every show a new surprise

I leave them mesmerised

Got all the fellas hypnotised

With all my magic lines

I'm a magician

Yes si soy un mago

Si quieres ver mi magia

No más me deces quando

Soon you'll start to believe

Open your eyes and see

It's Austin Mahone and Becky G

_[Chorus: Austin]_

I got the magic in me

Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me

Now everybody wants a blast of

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Ahoooh

I got the magic in me

_[Verse 2: Becky]_

I got some tricks up my sleeve

Just wait and see

Come little closer

Close your eyes and count to three

Open, voila, so spectacular

I even got magic to make the haters disappear

I got my rhymes

They're like my special potion

So when I start to rap them

The whole track starts turning golden

And now I'm through

It's the end of verse two

Like bipadee bopidee boo

_[Chorus: Austin]_

I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)

Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)

When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)

Now everybody wants a blast of

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Ahoooh

I got the magic in me

I got the magic in me

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik, (ma, ma, ma, ma...)

_[Chorus: Austin & Becky]_

I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)

Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)

When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)

Now everybody wants a blast of

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Magik, magik, magik

Ahoooh

I got the magic in me

OMG I LOVE THAT SONG I SHOULD WRITE A SONG I LOVE WIRTING SONGS I HAVE DONE IT SINCE FIRST GRADE! That s it I could write songs and call my friends and i could see what they think then if jack does leave me i wont be harth broken!

* * *

Sorry for the long way my family has been suffering a lot Because of the recent death of my grandpa Just please don't say I'm a liar that just gets me irritated because I don't lie ! thank you


End file.
